Assassin Of Immortals
by Small-Time Insanity
Summary: For the age of 9, I have been trained by my masters. The vampires will fall to my hand. 17 years old, and I am ready to take down the Volturi, the so-called "vegetarian" Cullens, and all immortals I encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She led us into the tower, walking gracefully across the marble floor. I kept my red hood pulled over my face. I had to go "Incognito" as Zane had phrased it. I wore a red hoodie and blue jeans with black converse shoes to blend in with the other humans with me.

The woman opened the big medieval doors and led us into a room. It was round and grand, probably a turret in the castle. A lot of men and women with pale skin and black robes stood still as we walked in, not taking their eyes off us. Three men sat on thrones on the far side of the room. One stood up and walked toward us.

"Thank you, Heidi," he said smoothly.

"My pleasure, Master," the vampire who lead us here said just as smoothly.

Heidi's "Master" looked at us now. "Welcome guests, welcome to Volterra!"

The doors behind us closed as quickly as the screaming started. The vampires lunged for the humans and bit into them. I jumped up onto a rail and crouched, watching the scene below me. They were monsters, cannibals, unworthy of living on this Earth.

In less than a minute, the deaths stopped, and the Volturi were looking around, confused.

"Wait..." said their leader. "Hear that?"

"There's another human in here," a different vampire said. He was tall and muscular, with dark brown hair. Good, I like a challenge.

One of the Volturi leaders, a white haired one, spoke up. "Impossible," he spat.

"Chelsea?" the leader asked. A woman with light brown hair and bright red eyes stepped forward.

"Yes, Master Aro?" she said lightly. So that was his name, then.

"Find the human, kill it."

"Very well, Master."

I heard her jumped up onto the railing I was on. I looked at her fearfully, and she grinned. She came closer, and then I was the one grinning. What she didn't know was that I had weapons hidden. A handgun and two daggers. I pulled out the gun. To any normal person, it's just a normal gun. But the bullets inside were made from an unknown metal smithed by the Guild's blacksmiths, as were the daggers. Pulling the trigger, I hit the vampire in the center of her forehead. She fell to the ground, but she wasn't dead. It takes a lot more than some fancy bullets to take down an immortal. Pulling out the two hidden daggers I always take with me, I lunged onto the vampire, pulled her head back by her hair, and deeply cut around her neck. She shrieked loudly, causing cries of shock and worry from her coven members.

I got up, and closed the red eyes of my victim. Even though these were vampires, Zane taught me to respect the victims you kill.

"Who's there!" shouted the voice of the vampire's master, Aro.

I threw the vamp's head down to him. Screams of rage and grief came from the Volturi. "Show yourself!" Aro yelled up to me.

I lunged off the railing and landed lightly on my feet. I looked him right into his demonic eyes. "Problem?" I said lightly, smirking.

Aro looked at me in wonder. "I find it both shocking and amusing that a mere human could be capable of killing a vampire. How did you learn your skills?"

"Where I received my training is none of your business," I said coldly.

"I see. Well, will you at least tell of your name, Child?"

I did a bow, still smirking. "Scarlett Bloodclaw, at your service."

Aro snapped his fingers, and the huge vamp I saw before came forward, with a short, blonde haired girl.

"Jane, be a dear and...convince this young lady to tell us where she came from."

The girl smiled. "Yes Master," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Then the pain hit me. It was like I was being set on fire, ripped open all at the same time.

I could hear the smile in Aro's voice as he spoke. "Now, dear, tell us who sent you."

"Go...to...Hell," I hissed at them, breathless.

Aro sighed. "Caius, Marcus, what do we do with her?"

"I say we kill her now," Caius hissed.

"Let her live," said Marcus. "She will have no choice but to tell us everything sooner or later."

I glared at him. "I would never betray my...family."

"Very well, then," said Aro. "Felix, take her to the dungeons, chain her and lock her in the cell."

"Yes Master," said Felix.

The vampire I saw before, Felix, bent his arm back. I felt pain, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

So, I was chained to the ceiling of a cell by my wrists. I had to wait for the vamps decision whether or not to kill me, let me live, or worse...turn me into one of them. This waiting is driving me insane!

I heard the dungeon door open, and Felix came into my cell. "So, you were going to say where you're from?"

I shook my head. "No."

"That isn't the wisest thing to say, you know," he went on, smirking.

"Do I really seem like the type to be scared easily?" I challenged.

He came closer, looking up and down at me. "Just tell me, and maybe no one will hurt you."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "You really want to know? Pull down the top of my shirt, by my right shoulder."

He looked at me like I was mad. "What?"

"Just do it! You want an answer or not?"

Felix shook his head. He then reached up and pulled down the top of my shirt so my shoulder was exposed, as was the jet black tattoo on my back.

Felix looked taken back by my tattoo. "You're...you're an assassin," he whispered.

"Yep," I said, making a popping sound on the P. "I serve the Black Brotherhood, a guild where every assassin is trained to kill high risk targets - namely vampires."

"So, that's why you're here," said Felix, "to kill us all."

"No, not all of you. Just your leaders," I said calmly.

"And what about your name?" Felix asked. "I don't think Bloodclaw is a common last name."

I sighed, remembering my first assignment. "No, it's not even my real last name. I don't even remember my real last name. I was given the name 'Bloodclaw' after I killed my first vampire. Which wasn't exactly a vampire, in fact."

"Then what was it?" Felix asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"It was a hybrid," I said simply. He looked confused, so I explained, "Hybrids are werewolves originally, but when they've been fed the blood of a vampire, and die with it in their system, they become hybrids. When I killed the hybrid, there was a ceremony when I returned to the guild. I was given the last name Bloodclaw."

Felix, who looked astounded and impressed, quickly looked outside the cell. Then he grabbed the key and unlocked my chains, making me fall to the dirty floor.

He helped me up. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Wow, that's a change. Using manners when talking to a vampire...if Zane knew this, he'd be puking. "Why, though?"

"I...I'll admit, I haven't been exactly...happy, with the Volturi. To be honest, I hate most of them, especially Jane."

"Jane...she's the one that tortured me before, right?" I asked, shuddering from the memory of the pain.

"Well, she wasn't actually touching you. It was just an illusion, but still..."

I looked up at him. "So, you want me to assassinate the Volturi leaders?" I asked, "and what will you do?"

"I'll help," he said simply, "and then run for my life."

I laughed. Then I turned serious, holding out my hand. "Do I have your word that you won't betray me, Felix?"

He took my hand and shook it gently. "You have my word, Miss Bloodclaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We need a plan," I said to Felix.

He snuck me out of the dungeons into his room five stories above the dungeon floor. It was surprising more modern than gothic. "This is your room?" I asked, looking at him sceptically.

He laughed. "What? Did you expect everything to be all medieval?"

"Well, yes actually."

Felix laughed, and then told me to sit down. "So, have you got a plan for taking down the Volturi?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Usually I do have a plan, but not in this case."

"What do you mean?"

"These are very powerful vampires...I'm not sure if I can take them down, even with your help." Since I was sitting on his bed, I lay back, frowning at the ceiling. "What I need is to find out what they're afraid of, their weaknesses. If I knew then..."

Felix was watching me, frowning. "Well," he said, lying down as well, "Caius is afraid of werewolves-"

I sat up, excited. "What?" I asked eagerly, sitting back up excitedly.

"He's afraid of werewolves?" he repeated, clearly confused. "Scarlett, what is it?"

"Well, remember how I killed that vampire when I first got here?" I asked. Felix nodded, so I continued. "In a way, I'm a bit of a...exception into my guild."

"An exception how?"

I sighed, grinning slightly. "I'm a werewolf. That's how I'm stronger and faster than most humans."

Felix looked shocked. More than that, his mouth was hanging open. "You're a werewolf?"

"Yep," I said cheerily, "and now that I know Caius is afraid of my kind, it should be easy to take him down."

"But, if your Brotherhood doesn't like anything supernatural, then why'd they take you in?" Felix asked, frowning.

I sighed. For a vampire, he asks a lot of questions. "Ok, when I was little I was taken in, right? But at the age of ten, I was bitten by a werewolf who went psycho - we had kept it prisoner. The Elders of the Brotherhood weren't very keen on keeping me around then. But Zane, being my adoptive father, persuaded them otherwise."

Felix shook his head. "That sounds very complicated."

I laughed. "Yes, it is."

Felix went dead silent, staring off into space within seconds. I went to ask what was wrong, but he leaned over and covered my mouth with his hand.  
"They know you're not in the cell," he said under his breath. "If you have a plan on killing them, I suggest you put it to action now, Scarlett."

"Don't worry, I have it worked out now," I told him. "What will you be doing?"

Felix got up and walked towards the door. "I'll find Marcus and convince him to head to his chambers, which is on the sixth floor. It'll be easier for you to find him."

"Thank you, Felix."

He bowed his head. "Be careful."

I nodded, and got up off the bed heading for the open window. "What floors are they on?"

"Aro is on the top floor, Caius the fifth, and Marcus is in the lobby - wait, what the heck are you doing!?"

I lunged out the window, falling hard onto the tiled veranda below. Clawing my way up, I looked up and saw that I had fallen at least three floors down. I glanced through the window and saw a white haired man glaring at me. Caius.

Let the fun begin at long last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I burst through the window towards the white haired vampire. He had an evil smirk on his face that made me want to kill him even more. Instead of dodging me, he grabbed me by the shoulders when I came close and threw me against the wall. The impact made a huge dent in the wall some of the panelling breaking off and crumbling.

"That really wasn't a wise thing to do," I spat at Caius.

He just kept smirking. "No, you escaping the cell was unwise, little girl. Now, how do you expect to survive this?"

"I'm far more powerful than you could even guess," I stated, a dark smile spreading across my face.

"Really, are you now?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, because I'm your worst nightmare."

My body hunched over, a sharp tingling running up my spine. Dark grey fur shooting out of my skin everywhere. My face tingled even more than my back as my face lengthened, my mouth turning into a muzzle. Caius's eyes went wide with fear and shock. My head snapped up, and my vision went more pronounced - every little detail enhanced.

I glared at him, snarling loudly. Now Caius looked even more petrified. I lunged at him, clawing at his body, which was as hard as rock. He shrieked underneath me, struggling against my weight and strength. I pinned him down securely and looked him right in the eyes, amber brown gazing into crimson red. I roared loudly, saliva going all over his face, before sinking my teeth into his neck and jerking his head off his shoulders. Then I ripped the rest of him apart.

I turned back into my human form - luckily my clothes weren't destroyed. I piled up Caius's remains and took out a match from my pocket. I brushed the small stick on the side of the box and then threw the ignited match onto the remains.

"One down, two more to go," I said quietly to myself.

I made my way to the floor Felix said, and tracked Marcus down to a large bedroom. He simply looked bored and tired when I entered the room, my weapons in my hands.

"So, it has come to this, then?" he said in a bored voice.

I nodded before charging. He put up a fight, I can give the vamp that, at least. I managed to get one of my daggers to one side of his neck and one on the other side.  
"Sleep well," I said.

Then I twisted my blades sharply. Marcus's head fell and rolled onto the floor. I set his remains on fire as I did Caius's.

Huh, he was easier to kill than Caius.

Now for the final vamp - Aro. May God be with me as I fight him.

*Felix's P.O.V.*

I made my way to the roof, where I saw Aro standing there.

"I never thought you, our of all people, would turn against me, Felix," he said casually, not looking at me.

"Maybe I've grown tired of the Volturi, have you ever considered that, Aro?" I said coldly.

He still didn't look at me. I could hear bricks crumbling on the side of the building, along with heavy breathing similar to a dogs. Then Scarlett appeared, in her werewolf form. It took me by surprise to see a normal looking girl morphed into a killing machine.

Aro finally turned around and faced Scarlett. "Ah, Miss Bloodclaw, about time you turned up!"

Scarlett circled Aro, snarling deeply, never taking her eyes off him.

"Would you like to know why, you're an orphan?" Aro asked, smirking.  
Scarlett stopped circling, letting out a shocked whimper. I looked at Aro, feeling confused.

"We, my deceased brothers and I, stumbled across a couple when we were visiting Europe. We could smell their scent, - the woman was human, the man a werewolf. And with them was a small baby."

I looked at Scarlett, who started growling again. Surely, this wasn't happening...

Aro went on. "As you probably know, we have a low tolerance for werewolves, so we...exterminated them. The couple. We left the baby there, but as we were leaving we heard something behind us. I looked back and saw a man running off with you in his arms."

Scarlett's growling stopped. Standing on her hind legs, she spoke. In the most frightening voice I've ever heard in all my years.

"You killed my parents!?" she shouted. Her voice was low and sounded more like snarling.

"Yes, child, I did," Aro said, the smirk getting wider.

Scarlett roared and then lunged at Aro. He pushed her off him and she went flying. Almost falling off the rooftop, she clawed her way up off the ledge. I charged at Aro and pinned his arms behind his back, both of us snarling.

"Scarlett!" I shouted, "do it now!"

Scarlett came forward and ripped Aro's arms off. Aro let out a metallic shriek as I let go. I grabbed at his legs and pulled them off. More shrieking came.

I layed Aro down on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. Scarlett changed back into a human.

"Care to do the honours, Miss?" I said with a smile.

"Gladly," she snarled. She placed both of her hands on the side of his head, and then ripped it off.

I sighed, sitting down. The Volturi leaders were dead, at long last.

Scarlett took the remnants of Aro away from me and set them on fire, a small tear rolling down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Felix was kind enough to take me back to the Dark Brotherhood hideout. Which was in Romania.

I saw Zane standing at the doorway of the hideout, grinning as he saw me get out the car.

"My little wolf, you were successful!" he said happily, hugging me.

"Yes, I was," I said, smiling.

Zane let go of me and looked at me proudly. "I've raised you well, Scarlett."

I looked back at Felix, who was leaning against the car. Zane followed my gaze and the smile faded.

"What is a vampire doing here!?" he shouted.

"Zane, calm down, he helped me take down the Volturi leaders," I explained.

"So, he just decided to turn against his own coven?" Zane asked, sceptical.

Felix walked over and looked Zane right in the eye. "I left the Volturi because I started to feel guilty about all the people I killed. So, when Scarlett came I decided that I would finally turn against them and leave."

"Hmm, interesting," said Zane. He turned to me and said quietly, "He knows where our hideout is. What do we do?"

I looked at Felix, gazing up and down his figure. He's strong, and intelligent. And for someone as big as him he's quick on his feet. "Let him join."

"What!?" both Felix and Zane cried.

"Yes, let him join," I said simply. "We already have a werewolf assassin, why not have a vampire as well?"

"Scarlett, he could put us all in danger!" said Zane. "Not to mention the Elders would be furious."

Felix looked uncertain. "I, I wouldn't want to cause trouble. I've had my fair share for one lifetime."

I put an arm around both of them. "Let's at least see the Elders about it. I'm sure, if Felix joined, it would give us an advantage."

They both nodded, and we headed inside the hideout.

*Two months later*

Felix was accepted into the Brotherhood. I vouched for him. The Elder didn't agree at first, but after giving him a trial contract he proved to be very skilled, the perfect make for an assassin.

Zane got over his aversion to Felix - in fact, they're kind of close friends now.

I, on the other hand, have had no time for myself. After the contract in Volterra I've been swamped with more and more contracts to slay vampires, and other creatures. But, this has been a good experience for me.

And I can't wait until the next big contract comes my way.


End file.
